


Reunions are Fun....or Not!

by HunterRai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, I am so not good with tags.. sorry, M/M, Reunion, fluff maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterRai/pseuds/HunterRai
Summary: When Furihata's family reunion is so full of drama that Akashi Masaomi feels exactly right on the category





	Reunions are Fun....or Not!

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time of absence, i finally was able to write again.  
> So i do not know if i got worse in writing or not but hopefully this one will be enjoyed. Comments are welcome.
> 
> On another note. this one practically wrote itself after my professor on lit class shared one of his not very nice experience in one of the family reunion.  
> Honestly, i think most of us have experienced or witnessed, one way or another some kind of unpleasant meeting with some of our family's 
> 
> Smile  
> Stratosg

It was a day of happy gathering. For long strange family members, coming to reaffirm their bonds, their connections to the family. A day of reminiscence, of introducing new members.

Well, _it was supposed to be._

To the Furihata family however, at least for Furihata Kouki, it was like a day of reckoning, of judgement.

 It was exasperating, tiring and downright terrifying.

If he had known that this would have happened, he would have never agreed to come. But with his parents being the host of the said gathering, he had no choice but to cancel his plans for the day, with the disappointment of his husband, and came to help his parents. His husband promised to drop by after his appointments and when he dropped him off before going to work.

Now, if he will not do anything, a fight is likely to start.

He grabbed his brother’s arm when his brother growled and tried to stand up, glaring at their aunt. The said aunt did not even notice the hostile glare being thrown at her direction and just continued to drone on and on.

“I mean, my son is already a manager in his company and my daughter is married to one of the board members. Did you know, she bought this nice necklace for me when she went to Paris and I think it cost more than your monthly salary. How much was your salary again?” she asked Furihata, playing with a very nice, very big necklace that seemed too heavy on her bony neck that it feels like it will snap the said neck anytime now.

Now, Kouki is generally not a judgmental person. He is actually sweet and honest and full of light and positive attitude. His friends often had to remind him to be careful of other people for they might take advantage of him. But he always said that it is better to be taken advantage of rather than be the one doing the taking of advantage.

He always had patience and is always ready to forgive, a trait that his husband had always been thankful of because his husband admitted to always doing something that makes Kouki angry or hurt.

This time though, Kouki felt like he wanted to snap and had to hold on to his brother’s arm not just to restraint but to have an anchor as well. He is on the verge of pointing out that the husband of the daughter is almost thrice her age and there had been a rumor going on that the said daughter asked the husband to let the brother be promoted when there had been others who were more deserving to that said position.

“And last month, Trizzy’s husband bought her a new car for her birthday, a car worth more than 50,000 thousand dollars, can you imagine that?” The aunt’s lips are glistening with red lipstick as she smack them together as if to further emphasize her point, snapping her hand in the air for good measure.

Furihata-onii-san’s eyebrows are drawn together now and he keep on shooting glare at the younger brother, as if daring him to say something that would make the aunt shut her mouth.

Kouki refused to give in and just shook his head to his brother, which made Furihata-onii-san stomp his foot, going back to his chair and started to sulk. Kouki felt like dealing with a ten year old who was having a tantrum.

The aunt continued to speak but Kouki’s attention was grabbed by the television when one of the family members suddenly turned the volume up, listening to the news. If Kouki remembers it right, the man was also married to one of his cousin and owns a restaurant.

 _“Once again, we bear witness to the generosity of Mr. Akashi Seijuurou as he open another door for those young children that needed a home.”_ A woman was talking on the television with a big house shown behind her. The gate of the said house is open and it is very clear that there is an event inside as there are people, _important looking people_ , being shown, with decorations covering the front. _“The Shiori Orphanage officially opened today and Mr. Akashi stated that any children with no place to stay are welcome here. The Prime Minister is also here today as one of the guest…”_

Kouki blinked and stared at the television, eyebrows furrowing as the strong commanding presence of a very handsome young man with shocking vibrant red hair appeared on the tv along with the Prime Minister. Both are on a table talking to each other, the minister speaking, showing some papers while the young Akashi is reading the said documents.

“By the way, where is your husband, Kouki-kun?” the aunt snagged their attention again by speaking and settling beside his father on the sofa who was watching the television with the other men.

Furihata had nearly forgotten about his irritation and he open his mouth to answer without thinking, hands raised to point at the tv, when the aunt continued to speak, not allowing him to answer.

“What does he do again?” she asked.

Furihata opened his mouth again.

“I doubt he is of any importance but I hope you have chosen someone who can put up with your timidity. And someone who do know how to work.”

Furihata onii-san’s eyes bulged as Furihata-otou-san choked on his own saliva and started a coughing fit. The others who were with them at the small living room stared at the woman like she was some kind of a devil. Others glance at Kouki with sympathy. The man who owns a restaurant, he remember his name Allan, once again turned the volume up and is stoically watching the news with renewed vigor.

Kouki tried to smile, he really did, but his mouth felt frozen and he cannot even move them to speak. So he just nodded and turned back to the television, trying to join the others in ignoring the aunt.

 _“Now we all know that Mr. Akashi is already married and though the cute, adorable and sweet husband-it was Mr. Akashi’s own description not mine- is not here…”_ the newscaster had a small smile on her face as she said those words and Kouki felt his face heating up _. “…he stated that he build the orphanage for his husband who works as one of the volunteers at Misaki Orphanage…”_

Kouki’s face turned crimson as Furihata onii-san smirked, listening in surprise at the newscaster.

 _“The cute, adorable, sweet husband is also the one who named it after Shiori-san, Mr. Akashi Seijuurou’s mother and Mr. Akashi Masaomi’s late wife.”_ Suddenly the older Akashi appeared on tv with the usual formal face but Kouki could almost see the smirk hovering on the old man’s face.

_“Yeah, that cute, adorable, sweet son-in-law of mine is one angel blessed with big heart…”_

Kouki stood up, to anyone who is paying attention to him they would have noticed the pout forming on his lips, and silently strode outside and ventured to the small garden where the children are having fun playing and the women are busy gossiping and watching the children.

Kouki went straight to the buffet table and started to put some food in a plate, thinking to just eat his frustrations away and started planning on how to get back to an old man who is having too much fun playing pranks on him. After piling some food in the plate, he was thinking on sitting in one of the tables outside when his brother called him.

“Kouki, tou-san is calling for you.” He called.

Kouki nodded and carried his plate inside. “What is it, otou-san?” he asked.

His father coughed, looking at his aunt with a look of horror on his face and said. “Don’t leave me here alone.”

The aunt is talking again and this time the daughter is with her, with flashing jewelries and heavy make-up as she nodded and smiled at whatever her mother is saying.

Kouki wanted to bang his head as the son also entered the small living room and joined them. He looked at his food and sighed, his appetite gone. 

“Man, what would you do just to be associated with the Akashi’s.” one man muttered, staring in awe at the television with Akashi Seijuurou’s face dominating the screen. Kouki thought how it was unfair how a man would still look so refreshing and dignified even with the long hours in a meeting he clearly was with the minister and the event, which took almost the whole day.

“Oh, I saw him once, when my boss asked me to accompany him to the main office of the Akashi Corporation for the scheduled meeting.” The son muttered, also staring in awe at the man on the tv.

The aunt puffed her chest. “See how important my son is, how special he is that he was able to meet one of the most powerful man in the world?” she boasted.

Nobody even tried to correct her and tell her that he did not actually _met_ the said man but only _saw_ him once.

“And my baby brother lives with the man.” Furihata onii-san murmured as he stood up but that just made those who heard it confused.

 

 

 

“Where is your husband, Kouki-kun?” The aunt asked again and Kouki look at her with exasperation.

“He is at an event, Aunt Susan.” He answered.

“What? Is that event so important that he chose to go instead of joining us here for the family gathering?” the aunt shook her head. “Young people this days, they don’t have any respect for the family.”

There was a definitive curse and they looked up to Furihata-onii-san who was staring at his hand with anger. “Sorry, I just remembered a pest.” He muttered without even looking at the crowd and left, going out to the garden.

“You haven’t even introduced us to him, what does he do again?”

“He is coming later and…”

“Do you have a vacant position at your office, Dan?” she suddenly turned to her son, cutting of Kouki’s words. “Maybe you can put in a good word for Kouki’s husband. I’m sure it would pay much better than what he is earning now. What does he do again, a waiter?”

“Oh for the love of… no, he did not say that.” Allan stood up and face the aunt. “He did not say anything actually, you always cut him off and you did not even give him the chance to speak. So no, he did not say that.”

The aunt’s eyes bulged as the place grew quiet. There is an uncomfortable silence, broken by Kouki’s father who coughed.

Not even a moment longer and the aunt is talking again. “I’m sure his work is something similar to that.” She said dismissively. “And what do you do, Kouki-kun?” she finally turned to him, with a smile on her face that says exactly like ‘ _it is nothing compared to what my children does._ ’

 _“You did not just insult the works…”_ Allan started to hiss but Kouki cut him, hoping to avoid a disaster.

“I work as a teacher at a preschool.” He answered softly, sitting beside his father.

“A teacher? That does not earn much, does it?

“No, but it is an honorable job and I love and enjoy my work very much, thank you.” Kouki muttered.

“Oh, pissh. How can you even buy a car if you keep thinking like that. My son already has two cars and his own apartment, he can help you find a better paying job in his company.”

“Will she ever stop talking?” One man, about Kouki’s age, whispered, looking so tired. “Why doesn’t she join the women at the garden, I’m sure they are better listener than us.”

The said son nodded. “I can talk to my boss if you want, Kouki.”

“No thank you, I don’t have plan in changing my job soon. And I have everything I ever need so I don’t need a better paying job.”

“What are you talking about, Kouki-kun? My son offered. Just accept his offer already.” The voice was laced with irritation and you could just hear an aggression with the tone of voice.

Kouki sighed. “Aunt Susan, I really do have everything I need right now. And my husband provides me with everything he thinks I should have…” Kouki’s voice trailed when he remembered one of the car sitting in the parking space on the basement of their house. His husband had already told him that he is buying him a car on his birthday four months ago, _like the hundreds of cars in there basement is not enough_. What he did not realize and what he should have realize is the said husband thought it good to buy him a car, Trevita _,_ that is worth more than $2 million. Until now he did not attempt to get near the car in fear of damaging it and had been literally forcing his husband to return it.  

“Like a big ass yacht.” Furihata-onii-san suddenly appeared again.

Kouki blinked. Yeah that had been a nightmare. The son may have bought him a car but the father was even more ridiculous. On their wedding day, the said father suddenly gave him a key with a small little cute basketball as a keychain and told them that his gift to him –note- _to him_ and not them- is already at the private island the family own and they should use it.

He knew he fainted. Just when he saw the 500-ft. long yacht sitting on the dock of the island waiting for them, he fainted. And when he woke up, he cried. Saying that his father-in-law was being mean to him and was begging his husband to take it away, pushing the key to him and telling him that he did not want to be kidnap by owning a scary big boat.

He even locked the door to the bedroom and his stupid husband promised to negotiate with him- _like it is some kind of a business deal_ \- after he opened the door because they cannot return it as it was specifically built for Kouki and it is already signed to him as the owner. After a lot of thinking, he finally accepted his husband’s compromise to be the co-owner instead of returning it and breaking their father’s heart. Yeah, like that could break the stupid old man’s heart. He swear he did that on purpose just to mess with him.

 

“Look at your cousin, Mary, she choose a good course that’s why she has a good paying job and travels a lot.” The aunt is still talking. Kouki’s ears are nearly falling and Furihata-onii-san is glaring. Furihata-otou-san felt like he had a chronic disease with his coughing and choking while Allan sighed with resignation.

The others choose to leave while others attempted to make conversations with one another and they are back to ignoring the aunt.

 

 

 

The aunt isn’t stupid, she knew she is being dismissed and she renewed her talking with vigor. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at her son, wanting him to start talking too.

Kouki is smiling again, talking to one of his uncle about his grandson and how cute he was and the aunt felt an irrational jealousy coming out of her.

This boy, this average normal looking boy who is nothing but a teacher of some pre-school is gaining the attention of everyone.

Ever since the previous reunions, she had noticed. She noticed how people were drawn to Kouki, when he was nothing but an ordinary boy without any outstanding qualities. Just some normal boy. _Was supposed to be just a normal boy._

But he was different. She did not know what kind of sorcery he used but everyone is being drawn to him. That _fake_ shy smile seemed to work on charming everyone to his favor and people seemed not to notice. Just what is with him that is supposed to be _cute_? What character does he have that is supposed to be outstanding? His job is not that interesting. His appearance is not that worth looking. So what… What is supposed to be with him that is worth talking about, worth being praised at.

It is infuriating how her children are being overshadowed by this mediocre boy that came out of her sister’s family who is also not worthy taking note at. It is her children who are supposed to be taking the spotlight. Who are supposed to be getting praised. But because of some boy, with nothing but his shy smile, her children are cast aside, ignored.

She will not let it pass. She will make sure that before this day is over this boy will be stripped of nothing and her children will gain the attention they deserved. The fame they should have.

She will make sure of it.

 

 

 

Kouki excused himself when his phone started ringing with a very specific ringing tone and he took it from his pocket, eagerly accepting the call.

“Sei.” He called smiling, going towards the narrow terrace.

“Kouki…” the smooth and deep voice answered and Kouki’s smile turned into a splitting grin. “The event just ended, I’m coming now.”

Kouki nodded. “Can you get some strawberries and apples, please, plus I like some yoghurt and chocolate cake and oh, the ice cream flavored avocado and chips from Sarah’s. Oh! I want the pineapple cake you took home the other night too…”

“Slow down, love.” His husband murmured, the tone bordered with amusement. “Is everything alright?”

“Eh?” Kouki blinked.

“You only get that demanding with food when you are upset or stressed. Is everything alright in there?”

Kouki blinked again in surprise. “I didn’t know that?” he said.

His husband laugh, deep and rich. Kouki’s heart warmed just from hearing it. “Alright love, we’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

“Okay, don’t forget my ice cream and cakes.” He reminded.

“I won’t, love. I love you.”

“Okay, I love you, too. See you in thirty.” He smiled hugely.

 

 

“Your husband is finally coming?” Furihata-onii-san ambushed him before he even had the chance to return to his seat.

Kouki nodded. “He said he’ll be here in thirty minutes.” Kouki’s smile did not vanish and his face seemed to glow.

Furihata-onii-san’s eyes gleamed. “About damn time.” He muttered, skipping towards the kitchen. “Can’t wait to rub it to that woman’s face, who your husband is.”

“Don’t be mean, onii-san.” Kouki called to his brother.

Furihata-onii-san, turned to him. “I’m not. I just want everyone to know who your husband is so that they will stop picking on you.”

“Oh? Is your husband coming, Kouki-san?” another one of his cousin entered the living room.

Kouki nodded, beaming. The smile seem etched on his face and is not disappearing anytime soon.

“I can’t wait to see him again.” The cousin smiled.

“Wait, you know him?” Allan asked, joining in the conversation.

The cousin frowned. “Yeah. You mean _you_ do not know him? That’s impossible.”

Allan shook his head. “I never had the chance and I’m curious to meet the man who will make our dear old aunt shut up. He can shut her up, right?” He turned to Kouki.

“Huh?” the cousin looked bewildered and really confused. “You really do not know Kouki’s husband?” he asked again.

“I’m telling you, I do not. I think most of us never meet him.”

“Kouki, Ayu, can you help carry the food to the garden.” Furihata-oka-san called from the kitchen stopping the conversation abruptly and Kouki and the cousin both turned towards the kitchen.

_“Hai.”_

Allan followed them. “I’ll help.” He said.

“I can’t wait to see everyone’s reaction when he gets here.” The cousin suddenly grinned.  A mischievous smile appeared in his face.

 

Kouki is tired, tired and exasperated. It’s just past six but he already wanted to go home. Go home and curl up in his husband’s arms. Ready to rest and forget about today’s disaster.

“Do you want to go home? I can take you home.” Ayu asked, urging Kouki to get inside. Their aunt followed him outside and he did not know why but her words started getting worse and this time, she is berating him for not having a high paying job and helping his parents enjoy their life in luxury. She is like a hungry barracuda eager to eat Kouki with sharp tongue and words coming out of her mouth.

“Sei will be here in ten minutes.” He said. His headache is getting worse and he glance at his watch, willing it to go faster for his husband to arrive.

His aunt is glaring at him now.

He leaned his head on the headrest of the sofa after they went inside and close his eyes, tried to block the voice of his aunt and the television still running.

“Kouki-kun, you know that failures tend to avoid the truth whenever they are faced with it?” his aunt said and Kouki went still, eyes wide as he looked at the woman who called herself family.

The atmosphere also become tense as everyone went still with the words.

The aunt is either immune to it though or just plain thickhead and continued to speak. They did not even notice when Furihata-oka-san came in with a smile and flowers in her hand, and two gentlemen behind her.

“You did nothing but ignore everything I said. You even declined my son’s offer for a better job when you have nothing worth take noting. You did not even have your husband with you. It makes one wonder what kind of man he is, doesn’t it?” the malice in his aunt’s face is too evident that her entire face seemed to turn ugly as she sneered at Kouki.

Kouki in the other hand looked so lost that one might think Elsa froze him with her magic. Two new pair of eyes went sharp at the words they just heard. One in particular narrowed in anger and it feels like he is emitting some kind of a dark aura.

“Makes one think if your husband is that shameful to be around or just doesn’t deem you important enough to make time for your family.”

If glares could kill a person, the aunt would be dead by now with what she is receiving from everyone. Even her children looked ashamed at their mother as they stared at her with mouths hanging open.

“Woooow!” Allan muttered, eyes flashing angrily at the aunt. “Or one would think a certain person is so jealous with a certain someone that anything just comes out of her mouth just to spite him.” He spat.

The aunt’s face is turning red very fast, anger appearing in her face as she tried to lash out when another person spoke.

“I also think that you are going too far.” One cousin added. “You’re even including his husband in your unreasonable dislike to Kouki-kun when you yourself said that you haven’t met the guy. That is just too much. You have been targeting him ever since. We all know how nice Kouki-kun is, so that kind of attitude is uncalled for.”

“I also personally think that Kouki-kun is really mature for trying to be patient and understanding towards you. He did not even try to do anything against you even when you went too far and just try to avoid you instead.” Another cousin joined.

The aunt looked so red with anger by then and it feels like she is some kind of a feral dog and any moment now she would be emitting some kind of froth in her mouth.

“Well, with how well off Kouki-kun is, it really is understandable how jealous you are to him.” Ayu concluded. “I mean, it really is a miracle how one person can have everything and retains his humble and lovable personality and not let it get on his head.” He grinned to Kouki as everyone turned their attention to him and blink as one, looking confused.

 **“He is nothing!”** the aunt almost shouted. “Nothing. Just some teacher on some stupid school and has nothing on my children. He is not that remarkable to be liked by everybody. **MY CHILDREN ARE BETTER THAN HIM.”** She screamed the last sentence, face drawn back in ugly manner, her finger pointing at the sitting form of Kouki who was watching the whole drama mutely.

Furihata-oniisan looked like he wanted to chop the finger pointing at his brother if not for Furihata-oto-san holding onto him, not liking to join what looked like is a second away from a punching match.

The father is just thanking almost all the deities he knew that Kouki’s husband is not there. The aunt would face hell, _literally,_ and that is one thing he would always avoid seeing. Though the wrath of his son’s husband has never been directed to him and it always warm his heart whenever he remembered how Kouki’s husband shows how his son is really loved, it is still traumatic to witness how he can make a person feel so small with stare alone, when it involves Kouki in a really, really disadvantage position.

“Ahem!”

Furihata oka-san’s voice cut through the impending shouting match. All attention turned to her and blinked at the wonderfully made bouquet of flowers in her arms.

She cleared her throat and addressed her youngest son who is still staring at the aunt and said. “Kouki-kun, your husband is here.”

Furihata –oto-san blinked when he saw his son-in-law and sighed. He had thanked the deities too early.

Furihata-onii-san also stared and went pale then promptly said. “Hell, someone is going to die.” When he saw the other person with him, he shrank on the sofa. Forget hell, hell is nothing compared to what is coming with these two.

As for the others, all eyes turned in perfect synchrony to the person or rather the two person, like some kind of exaggerated slow motion, when Furihata-okasan step aside to reveal those that were behind her.

As one, again, all eyes stared at the powerful figures with familiar faces and very telling vibrant red hairs. All blinked together, and what feels like some deity pulling a string attached to the back of the Furihata family that only exclude the father, mother, brother and a cousin named Ayu, everyone turned towards the still open television and stared at the image of one very powerful figure with his vibrant red hair and red eyes being praised by a reporter for all his influence and achievements that everyone from the business world are calling him **_the emperor._**

They blinked again and turned to the man striding towards them.

And as he drew near, one cousin finally snapped out of his stupor and said the first thing that came out of his mind.

“Oh shit! He’s real.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**omake**

 

“So… Kouki-kun? Just _how much_ does your car cost?” There is a gleam in Ayu’s eyes as he addressed the person who looked like he wanted nothing but be swallowed by the arms holding him.

Kouki straightened when he heard the question and could not help but look around, only to shrink back in his husband’s arms when he saw that everyone is looking at him.

They all migrated back in the garden after Akashi and his father came in. And the attention that he had been hoping to divert away from him, came back with more force as everyone surrounded them and want to meet and talk to Kouki’s husband.

Kouki did not want the attention but did not want to leave his husband’s side so he endured the attention and just curled beside him.

“I do not have a car.” He mumbled.

Seijuurou raised one eyebrow at his husband but Kouki is already glaring at him so he did not say anything.

He started to breathe easy when Seijuurou did not say anything but it was completely ruined by his father-in-law when he spoke.

“Why? What happened to your Trevita?” he asked.

Majority of the people around them looked confused but those who knew cars had their eyes wide as saucers.

 “Trevita? What kind? It’s a sports car, isn’t it?” Ayu is grinning as Kouki started pouting.

“Yes, it’s a Koenigsegg Trevita. A certain friend introduced it to us and Seijuurou here bought it for Kouki-kun’s birthday.” The father-in-law said, turning to Ayu with a spark in his eyes. “You know cars?”

Ayu opened his mouth to speak when Kouki beat him to it.

“That’s not my car, that’s Sei’s.” he silently pleaded for his thickheaded father-in-law to just leave it at that.

The said man did not notice anything though and asked again. “You did not like it? Do you want a different kind? There is this newly develop Lamborghini Aventador with better…

“NO!” everyone nearly jumped when Kouki suddenly shouted.

Kouki was out of his husband’s arms and is pointing an accusing finger at his father-in-law. “Sei, he’s bullying me again.” He accused, eyes wide with suspicion as his other arm tugged Seijuurou’s sleeve.

“Bullying you?” The said father-in-law was looking at his son-in-law with surprise and a little pain in his eyes. “When did I ever bully you? Is- is that how you think of me?” He looked so hurt that Kouki wavered for a while.

“You’re doing it right now.” Kouki growled.

“What? How?” The father-in-law really looked perplex at the accusation.

“You- you…” Kouki growled in frustration. “I- I do not like that car.” He said instead.

The rest of the family are turning their heads to the both of them like they are watching a tennis match and is finding it very amusing.

The father-in-law frowned. “Why not?”

“It—it---it’s scary.” He finally said, the glare did not lessen one bit.

“No it’s not.” The father-in-law said. “Don’t worry, Kouki-kun, the car is both missile and bullet proof. There is also a safety….”

“Mi---missile?” Kouki whispered in horror. “Sei….” He turned to his husband. “Nooooo…” he moaned.

“It comes with the package.” Seijuurou said.

His father snorted. “It was the reason you bought it.” He muttered.

Kouki gracelessly sat beside his husband and moaned in his hands. “Why are you doing this to me?”

 Seijuurou dragged him closer and squeeze his hand in comfort but did not say anything anymore.

The others are starring at them with varying expressions from surprise to shock to amazement that Kouki refused to see.

“Just think about it this way, Kou.” Furihata-oniisan finally said. “…at least with that kind of car, you have no fear of ever being killed with a missile as you always pointed out….”

He was stopped by a flying pillow that hit him in the face and his brother’s hands diving into him and trying to suffocate him with it.

Akashi-oto-san sat beside Furihata-oto-san and started gossiping with him.

Seijuurou stood up and took the tray, filled with fruits and drinks and ice creams that Kouki ordered, from his mother-in-law and settled in in the table.

Furihata-oka-san smile and thank him and turn to her two sons. “Kouki-kun, the ice cream is here.” She called.

The word felt like a magnet on a metal with Kouki quickly out from straddling and suffocating his brother to sitting beside his husband and grinning at the tray, waiting for his share of ice cream with fruit and cake.

Seijuurou smiled and kissed his husband’s head, thanking God for another day being with Kouki.

**Author's Note:**

> To whatever happened to the aunt, i'll leave that to you.
> 
> ciao


End file.
